


This feels like home

by Cultmatt



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Action, Berühren, Domestic, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, mary makes food for the gang and I love her, they are literally just chilling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cultmatt/pseuds/Cultmatt
Summary: Relaxed found family content, at least until I decide that it needs some angst
Relationships: (Found family)
Kudos: 15





	1. Juzzous shity apartment!

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good fight scene and no guns life has plenty of those but I just wanted to sit back, relax, and write something chill  
> (On another note this is my first time actually posting a fic so fuck it I guess)

It’s safe to say that juuzous apartment isn’t... great. Mary was acquainted with the space; now that she lived on the floor just beneath his, her visits for the occasional hotpot had become more frequent. in the short time she had spent in the office/living space she had developed an understanding of just how bleak it was.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that juuzou doesn’t own a bed. He has a couch sure, but was he really sleeping on that every night? The second thing she noticed was the severe lack of anything that could even be considered a kitchen, in place was a mini fridge with a microwave tediously balanced on top. 

The whole setup was really a “poor man's desperate attempt at imitating what an average apartment is supposed to be, and poorly at that” : a quote coined by Mary one evening while sprawled dramatically on his couch. Tetsurou sat in the big armchair adjacent, while juzzou sat complacent at his desk.  
“You can go back to your own apartment if you hate it here so much” juzzou looked up at her from his computer.

“You know that’s not my point juzzou” Mary’s brows knit with exasperation “I’m not gonna say ‘you deserve better’ because I know your an asshole and you don’t, but in all seriousness this is ridiculous”.  
“Look. I don’t need your pity Mary, my apartment is fine as is” juzzou had turned back to his computer.  
“Sure, but a stove would be nice right? And a bed! and, well, literally anything better than what ya got now” she waved her hands wildly in the air. 

Juzzou huffed; stood up from his computer and started towards the door. “Oi where are you off too?” said Mary sitting up from her position on the couch. “Just- need a smoke” he had closed the door before Mary could even give a response.  
“Butt-hurt much” she grumbled.  
“Huh?” Tetsutou looked up from his comic book.  
“Oh it’s nothing, do you want to head back home?”  
“Oh, uh ya sure” tetsurou tucked his comic into his coat as he and Mary headed back downstairs. Even though it was only a two minute walk from juzzous apartment to Mary’s it was raining hard enough that by the time they had re-entered the warmth of shelter both tetsurou and Mary had been soaked to the bone. “Need a smoke my ass, he couldn’t even get a cigarette lit in this weather” Mary threw her soaked coat onto the back of one of the chairs in her kitchen, the quiet drip of water plinking against the kitchens tile floor hollowly echoed throughout the apartment.

“Alright” Mary sighed stretching her arms “tetsurou, why don’t you go clean yourself up while I make some dinner”.

Tetsurou nodded causing a cascade of rain droplets to fall off of his hair onto the already slicked floor. Smiling warmly Mary and turned to the frigid, she pulled out a few eggs and some fresh spinach “hmmmm” she muttered contently to herself as she heard the sound of the water running from the bathroom. She cracked four large eggs into a small bowl, whisking them until the whites and yolk were congruent and bubbly. She placed the fat spinach leaves into a small steamer pan on the stovetop topping them off with a big lid.

Mary leaned back on the counter while she waited for the spinach to cook, her hands on her hips. She should really bring some of the leftovers to juzzou later, she felt a bit bad about berating him about the state of his apartment, even if she was right despite her meddling.

Making up her mind, she turned back to the stove top, content with the spinach she dumped the eggs into the pan. Quite sizzling of eggs and the warm scent of food filled the kitchen, Mary flipped the omelette and split the thin eggy crust into thirds. Finally plating the food and turning off the stove she set two plates on the counter and stuck the other in the fridge to bring upstairs later.  
Tetsurou exited from the bathroom in clean clothes and sat at the counter “omelettes?” He asked. Mary flashed a grin “yup, omelettes” she triumphantly raised a forkful of egg and spinach. 

“Thanks” tetsurou smiled to himself “Don’t mention it” Mary ruffled the boy's hair. She liked playing the role of older sister to the kid, and the company made her apartment feel a little less lonely.

~~~


	2. Stupid stupid stupid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit things are heating up!

It was nearly 8:30 by the time Mary had finished cleaning up and made her way back upstairs to juuzou's apartment, this time well equipped with an umbrella.   
She stood at his door, the plate of omelet in one hand and the umbrella tediously balanced between her chin and shoulder so she could use her other hand to knock.  
She knocked once… no answer, a second time…. Still nothing. Mary grumbled to herself before abandoning the umbrella on the floor and opening the door herself, it was unlocked.  
The room was dark, everything was in the same place it was earlier that evening. The quiet hum of the mini fridge filled the room.  
“Helloooo... Juuzou?” Mary hesitantly stepped beyond the imaginary safety of the border between the doorway and the dark of the apartment beyond.   
No answer.  
Stepping inside she flicked on the floor lamp, illuminating the room in warm hues. The newfound comfort that the light gave was quickly diminished by the lack of juuzou, playing to her suspicions the apartment was empty.  
She placed the omelett in the fridge and paced the room, everything was in place. She quickly glanced out the window onto the street bellow, the neon hum of the city was obscured and made quite by the heavy rain. The street was empty.  
“Shit, juuzou” glancing around the computer she saw that the screen was illuminated with a cold blue, an email left open on the screen:

[text not found] @Berühren.gov

Alleyway across from the park, 9PM sharp. If you want info meet me then.  
I won’t wait any longer.

It was left unsigned, underneath the email where a few responses from juuzou himself asking the sender how they had gotten a hold of his address but with no return.   
“Shit. SHIT.” Mary slammed her hands on the desk “THAT DUMBASS” she continued cursing under her breath all the way back to her own apartment; forgetting the umbrella in the hall in the midst of her rage.   
Not even stopping to shut the door behind her Mary yelled into the apartment “TETSUROU GET YOUR COAT”.   
“Why, are we going somewhere?” Tetsurou looked confused peeking out of the back bedroom’s door.   
“Yup- unfortunately ” Mary grumbled already grabbing for her car keys and rain coat “juuzou is gonna get it this time” she shoved her arms through the sleeves of the bright yellow rain jacket.  
“Oh- oh god is he ok?” Tetsurou’s brow creased as the wandered up to Mary  
“He’s not gonna be when I’m done with him” Mary threw tetsurou his coat “we gotta go”.  
The car ride to the park was no less tense than it was earlier in the apartment, it was quiet but the fiery intensity in Mary’s eyes spoke louder than the silence.  
“Tetsuro, time check please” Mary’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel on the car.  
“Uh… it’s 9:10”   
Mary growled along with the tiers and she turned the wheel sharply skidding on the slick pavement as she made a left turn.   
“Is that not good?”  
“Nope! It’s great, just great”.  
The silence between the two was deafening.  
The car slowed to a stop at the park gates, and the world was truly quiet for a moment.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shorter but I just needed it to end on that cliffhanger


	5. The eye of the hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit things are heating up!!!!

The dull quiet of rain hitting the windshield was abruptly broken by the crack of glass as something was thrown into the side of the car.   
Mary threw her driver's side door open with stone cold motive; slamming it behind her as she exited, she was enveloped by the dark of the street despite tetsurous pleas to wait.  
Mary stood bracing against the torrent of rain, her knuckles white gripping the roof of the car, her face twitching unpleasantly with anger.  
“JUUZOU” Mary yelled into the dark, her cry punctuated by two gunshots. The person that was thrown into the side of her car groaned as they pushed themselves off the slicked pavement, lunging at Mary’s legs. She managed to land a sturdy kick to the side of her attacker's head but not before they had latched their Hand around her ankle, in a mess of dirty pavement water and limbs Mary stumbled, falling into a heap with her attacker.   
She felt sturdy hands under her arms as somebody lifted her off the ground, once again standing she whipped around ready to deck ‘whoever it was’ in the face, unfortunately for Mary her target in particular didn’t happen to have much in place of a face.  
“Mary- what are you doing here” his voice had a twinge of… was it worry? Anger? Mary couldn’t place it.  
“I should be asking you the same thing juuzou” she crossed her arms.  
“Mary, I…” there it was again, that hint of something in his voice that she couldn’t exactly place.   
A person lunged out of the dark towards juzzou causing him to stumble slightly before throwing this second attacker to the ground, Mary quickly driving her heel into their diaphragm to ensure they wouldn’t be getting up.   
“I was just…” two more figures lunged out of the dark, this time keeping a distance one drew their gun. Mary, now able to get a good look at who their attackers were, recognized them as Berühren lackies.   
Juuzou protectively put his arm in front of Mary, he might be able to take a bullet but he didn't want to run the risk of her being shot at. And again for a moment everything was quiet, the eye of the hurricane.  
“Look, we’re only here for you. I don’t know who this girl is or that kid in the car…” “You bought tetsurou?! Mary!” Juzzou yelped, there was alarm in his voice.   
“So what, he can defend himself?” Mary shrugged.  
“SHUT UP” yelled the Berühren lackie waving his pistol at the two.   
“Like I was saying- we're only here for you juzzou, I don’t give a crap about the other two, so if you come quietly I won’t be so inclined to do anything you might regret” he waved his pistol towards juzzou. The air was tense and the lightning made it smell of ozone.  
“Ok but what if you sucked my d” before Mary could finish she was cut off by juzzou.  
“sorry, but I don’t think that’s gonna be happening”   
Before the lackie could even retort a shot rang out and he crumbled to the pavement. The other lackie lunged at juzzou, a last resort, and before the second shot rang out he managed to land a single blow. And as the lackie crumbled to the pavement at juzzous feet, he looked down to see a small dagger lodged in his side.   
“Aw shit, are you ok?” Mary asked, a twinge of nervousness in her voice.  
“I’m fine” juzzou ripped the dagger out of his side, blood spattering onto the pavement mixing with the rain water “I’m…” clutching his side juuzou collapsed to his knees “I’m…” he wheezed curling in on himself back against the car.  
“O-oh, oh no” marry grabbed one of juzzous arms trying to hoist him off the ground “nononononono” she stumbled trying to get him onto his feet “juzzou I-I’m gonna need you to help me out a little bit here” she said opening the back car door.  
Juzzou groaned trying to not rely too heavily on Mary to stand up properly. Finally managing to get Juzzou into the back car seat she closed the door and picked up the small knife that had been discarded on the ground, turning the weapon in her palm before clambering into the driver’s seat.  
“M-Mary, What’s going on?! Is juzzou… is he ok?!” Tetsurou was visibly shaken. “Stabbed” Mary stated bluntly handing the weapon to tetsurou.   
“This shouldn’t have been near enough to take him out like that?” Tetsurou turned the weapon in his hands observing the blade in the dull light of the car.  
“Not alone at least” she stepped on the gas skidding on slick pavement out of her parking place, her eyes dark with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou hasn’t been super involved but I’m gonna try to include him more directly next chapter,,,  
> Also I plan on making The next chapter a bit longer And sticking to a Thursday posting schedule longer term.


End file.
